Two of us
by Erikawaii95
Summary: NO YAOI. El Patriarca envía a Albafika a combatir a los santos negros q se encuentran instalados en Venecia. Para su desgracia, es obligado a ir acompañado del insufrible Manigoldo. Contra todo pronóstico y pensando q ya nada podía ser peor, "accidentalmente" terminan varados en Sicilia, tierra natal del cangrejo en la q le quedaron cosas pendientes relacionadas a su pasado...
1. Capítulo 1: Opuestos

**Disclaimer : Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **TWO OF US**

 **Capítulo 1: Opuestos**

.

Grecia, pleno invierno. Las bajas temperaturas azotaban el Santuario de Athena. El rocío matutino dejaba pequeños residuos de escarcha en las escalinatas y otros alrededores del recinto.

El santo de piscis, Albafika, caminaba en dirección al Salón del Patriarca. El invierno era su parte favorita del año ya que con la excusa del frío podía recluirse en su templo sin salir de él por largos días, excepto que el Patriarca lo mandara a llamar como había ocurrido esa mañana. El rocío continuaba cayendo sobre su aguamarina cabellera y sobre su perfecto rostro, helándole la nariz. Aunque para él era una sensación agradable. Subió los últimos escalones, caminó unos pasos y empujó las enormes puertas.

— Buenos días, sumo sacerdote —saludó y se arrodilló en forma de reverencia. Todos los Caballeros de Athena debían hacer este respetuoso ritual frente al Patriarca— Me reporto ante usted —dijo de manera protocolar.

— Buenos días Albafika ¡Tu puntualidad siempre es destacable! —contestó un sonriente Sage, el patriarca. El antiguo santo de cáncer al que los años no le habían arrebatado el espíritu guerrero, pero que sí le habían premiado sabiduría— Te llamé porque tengo una misión que encomendarte, pero no te puedo dar los detalles hasta que no llegue tu compañero.

El pisciano levantó la vista confundido y algo… molesto.

¿Acaso Sage estaba pensando en enviarlo con alguien más? ¿Se estaba olvidando de lo peligroso de su existencia, del letal veneno en su sangre que lo hacía recluirse de todo?

— Gran Patriarca, estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea puedo resolverlo yo solo. No va a hacer falta…—Sage lo interrumpió.

— No, Albafika —lo miró— Sé que es difícil para ti muchacho, pero debo insistir. Esta no es misión para un solo santo dorado.

Aunque se sentía molesto, el pisciano se sintió incapaz de cuestionar la autoridad del Patriarca. Por lo que prefirió guardarse sus opiniones.

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron abruptamente, interrumpiendo la tranquila atmósfera.

— Buenos días, maestro —dijo una voz entre bostezos— ¡Qué desconsiderado el no dejarme dormir una hora más al menos!—se quejó por lo bajo.

Albafika lo contempló, sintiendo que estaba viendo entrar al desastre en persona, preguntándose cómo una persona como esa había logrado ganarse una armadura dorada.

— ¡Manigoldo, llegas tarde! —reprochó el Patriarca— ¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de darme dolores de cabeza? —dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se masajeaba ligeramente la sien.

— ¡Hey! ¡No te amargues que te arrugas, viejo! —contestó, irónico, mientras intentaba peinar con su mano su revoltosa y azul cabellera.

Lentamente y como se iba terminando de despertar, notó que había otra persona en la sala además de él y su maestro

— ¡Oh, Albafika! ¡Creí que no iba a volver a verte hasta la guerra santa! —sonrió, picaresco.

Inmediatamente piscis sintió que le nacía un instinto asesino por borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro con un golpe. Pero su autocontrol era más fuerte de lo que creía, de todos modos, no valía la pena escatimar esfuerzo alguno en Manigoldo y menos delante del patriarca, así que simplemente lo ignoró.

Al ver que Albafika no contestaba, el santo de cáncer siguió hablando.

— Bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿De qué se trata? —dijo poniéndose serio.

— ¿Han oído de los Santos Negros? —preguntó Sage, sin preámbulos.

— Según tengo entendido —empezó Albafika— son personas a las que se les ha retirado el título de caballero debido a sus ambiciones personales —Manigoldo interrumpió.

— Sí, sí… y fueron confinados a la Isla de la Reina Muerte siendo mantenidos cautivos por un carcelero de un clan de ahí —hizo una pausa— No me interesa la historia ¡Ve al grano! —El patriarca le clavó la mirada, severo, dándole a entender que se estaba pasando de la raya.

El santo de cáncer suavizó su postura, lo que Sage inmediatamente interpretó como la manera de su discípulo de disculparse y demostrarle respeto. Así se comunicaban ellos, mediante gestos, miradas. Manigoldo solía sentir que las palabras eran inútiles y se expresaba de esta forma, con acciones. Con el tiempo el patriarca había adoptado y comprendido este nuevo lenguaje para con él.

— Bien, hace unos días me llegó un reporte de unos santos de bronce. Parece ser que todo ese clan fue masacrado hace unos años y que los Santos Negros escaparon a Venecia —Informó— Se dice que conformaron un grupo llamado Nero y que están causando todo tipo de estragos en la zona ¡Necesito que partan hacia allí ahora mismo y los detengan!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Esa es toda la información que nos vas a dar? — protestó cáncer algo enfadado.

Esta misión no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Misiones de este tipo en las que tenía que jugar al detective por falta de información, no le gustaban en lo absoluto.

— Esa es toda la información con la que cuento —hizo una pausa y luego los miró— La carabela del Santuario está esperándolos en el puerto ¡Vayan!

— ¡Sí! —Contestaron ambos santos en unísono y luego caminaron hacia la salida.

Mientras bajaban las escalinatas, el santo de cáncer recordó la primera vez que había visto a Albafika.

* * *

 _Unos días después de que Sage lo llevara al Santuario Manigoldo estaba perdido, en todo sentido de la palabra y buscaba escaparse del Santuario, escaparse de todo._

 _Al salir de la Cámara del Patriarca había visto las rosas del jardín de piscis, le habían parecido muy bonitas y quería verlas más de cerca._

— _No toques las rosas_ — _dijo una voz cercana. El peliazul levantó la mirada y vio a otro niño, que más que niño parecía niña por sus bellos y delicados rasgos faciales._

— _¡No molestes niña! Vete a jugar a otra parte._

— _¡No soy una niña!_ — _contestó molesto el pequeño pisciano_ — _Además yo vivo aquí ¡Hazme caso! No las toques porque son peligrosas._

— _¿Qué tiene de peligroso una estúpida rosa?_

— _Míralo por ti mismo_ — _replicó_ _señalando a un ave que se acercaba al Jardín. Al tomar contacto con el aroma de las rosas, cayó inerte. El pequeño santo de cáncer quedó impresionado_ — _Ya lo viste ¿Ahora me crees?_

— _¡Genial!_ — _manifestó Manigoldo, sin salir de su asombro_ — _Oye ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?_

— _Sí, desde que nací prácticamente. Mis padres me abandonaron en un Jardín como este cuando era bebé, el Maestro Lugonis me encontró y me cuida desde entonces ¿Qué hay de ti? No te había visto antes por aquí._

— _Yo soy recién llegado, un viejo me encontró y me dijo de venir aquí. Es mucho mejor que el agujero en donde estaba, pero es mucho más aburrido. Así que ya me iba, gusto en conocerte… adiós_ — _Albafika se le puso enfrente, deteniéndolo._

— _¡_ _No te puedes ir, está prohibido escaparse del Santuario!_

— _¡Quítate, tonto! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero!_ — _dijo empujándolo, al empujarlo notó el colgante que Albafika traía puesto y se lo arrancó_ — _¡Esto me dará un poco de dinero!_

— _¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío!_ — _el pequeño de cabello aguamarina se le aventó para recuperar lo que era suyo. Luego de mucho forcejeo, obtuvo el colgante._

— _¡Vaya que quieres esa cosa!_ — _exclamó, Albafika no le contestó_ — _¡Hey! ¡Tú eres muy fuerte! ¿Por qué no te vas conmigo? ¡Sería perfecto, seriamos los mejores malandrines! Con nuestra fuerza, mi astucia y… tu belleza ¡Seriamos imparables!_

— _Yo estoy bien aquí_ — _objetó_ _seriamente el pequeño pisciano._

— _¿Qué dices?_ — _inquirió_ _confundido._

— _Tengo que estar aquí, no quiero dejar solo a mi maestro. Voy a convertirme en el futuro Caballero dorado de Piscis para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, él me salvó la vida._

 _En ese momento Manigoldo recordó a Sage y se dio cuenta de que él también le debía la vida a alguien, y ese alguien era el Patriarca._

— _Yo también me convertiré en un Santo de Athena._  
— _¿Te vas a quedar?- Preguntó anonadado._  
— _Sí, creo que este lugar se va a poner divertido…_

* * *

Había sido la primera y última vez. Dos días después Albafika aceptó el ritual de los lazos carmesí, renunciando a todo tipo de convivencia con las personas.

Manigoldo quería hacerse amigo de ese niño, era el único que le había caído bien en todo el santuario. Todos los chicos con quienes entrenaba y peleaba solían ser más débiles que él, el único que había logrado hacerle frente era ese niño raro de ojos azul cobalto. Pero no lo había visto más.

Al preguntarle a su maestro él le explicó que el entrenamiento de piscis era muy duro y que el chico tenía que evitar el contacto con otros, ya que debía convertir en veneno su propia sangre para poder ejecutar a la perfección sus técnicas con las rosas. Luego de eso no se le volvió a acercar, no quería convertirse en un impedimento para que consiguiera su armadura.

El tiempo pasó y ambos habían cambiado. El santo de cáncer había madurado un poco y había aprendido a notar la importancia en cosas en las que antes no reparaba.

Según los comentarios que había escuchado de otros aspirantes a caballero, Albafika también había cambiado y mucho: Se había vuelto particularmente hosco y serio. Siempre andaba con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese dudando de algo y hasta… triste. Todo el mundo parecía tenerle pena y esto último era lo que más molestaba al cangrejo ¡El chico a quién tanto había admirado, se había vuelto débil! ¡Ese niñito fuerte que sabía lo que quería parecía ya no existir y ahora era un amargado total!

El pisciano, por su parte, iba maldiciendo a Sage para sus adentros con cada paso que daba.

Si le hubiesen dado la opción de, al menos, elegir un compañero quizás no se hubiese sentido tan molesto. Hubiera preferido la compañía de Degel o El Cid, personas que eran sumamente tranquilas y con una capacidad estratega admirable, personas que no le generarían un dolor de cabeza y respetarían las distancias con él, como ya lo hacían ¡Pero no! ¡Le había tocado con el Santo más insufrible e idiota de todos!

— Supongo que vas a llevar algunas cosas ¿Verdad? —Manigoldo interrumpió sus pensamientos. El pisciano estaba tan metido en ellos que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a su templo, contestó asintiendo.

— ¡Bueno charlatán, esperaré en la entrada! —remató con ironía. Al parecer el viaje con piscis iba a ser muy aburrido.

Albafika se cambió su ropa usual de entrenamiento por unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Para protegerse del frio, agregó un cravat blanco que cubría su cuello y se abotonó un sobretodo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas no dejando ver su camisa. Por ultimo vistió sus pies con unas botas negras de media caña, útiles si había precipitaciones y de uso muy común en la época. De esta forma podía pasar como una persona más, quizás como un simple viajero, y no como un santo dorado. Tomó su pandora box, en donde estaba guardada su armadura, y un mapa.

Antes de salir miró en dirección al jardín de las rosas demoniacas, lamentando no tener tiempo para despedirse de su maestro Lugonis quien estaba enterrado allí.

— Estoy listo —dijo a su compañero al llegar a la entrada.

— ¡Oh, hablas! —bromeó— Bueno, ahora yo tengo que cambiarme ¡Me estoy helando! ¡Afff, detesto el invierno! —dijo tiritando— ¡Cómo quisiera que fuera verano!

El pisciano suspiró ante la sarcástica dicotomía entre ambos, no les iba a ser fácil llevarse bien.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de cáncer y repitieron lo mismo, sólo que esta vez era Albafika quien esperaba a su compañero. Pasaron unos minutos y lo vio acercarse a la entrada.

— Bien, vamos —dijo llegando con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo la correa de su pandora box. A diferencia del pisciano, Manigoldo había decidido dejar desabotonado su sobretodo, dejando a la vista su camisa blanca. Por el resto estaban idénticos.

Luego de esto, apresuraron el paso, llegando al puerto rápidamente. Algunos guardias del santuario estaban esperándolos, listos para embarcar.

La carabela era larga y estrecha, con aparejo redondo y una arboladura de tres mástiles, una sola cubierta y un elevado castillo de popa. Diseñado específicamente para los viajes de exploración. Ambos dorados subieron por la rampa y se adentraron allí.

Albafika se acomodó en un rincón del castillo de popa cerca del mástil de mesana, alejado del resto, esperando a que zarparan. No muy lejos, Manigoldo discutía, a los gritos, sobre las coordenadas con el capitán en la cabina de éste.

— ¡Ir en dirección sur es más práctico! ¡Vamos a llegar a Italia más rápido de esta forma, por el mar Egeo, luego el Jónico y por último el Adriático, llegando así a las costas de Venecia! —decía el capitán.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Según el mapa el mediterráneo está al norte…

— Lo tienes al revés Manigoldo, estás interpretando incorrectamente las coordenadas que nos dio el patriarca… —corrigió el pisciano que ya estaba harto de escucharlo, podía ver y oír toda la situación desde su lugar.

— ¡Oh! —contestó dando vuelta el mapa— Ya veo. Bueno… el sur entonces —dijo rascándose la cabeza algo incómodo, su compañero lo había dejado en evidencia como un tonto.

Empezaron a naufragar y a los segundos el pisciano se quedó profundamente dormido. El olor y el sonido del mar eran relajantes para él.

Ya eran varias las noches que habían pasado sin poder dormir lo suficiente a causa de las pesadillas que solían atacarlo con frecuencia, referentes a la muerte de su maestro, de la cual se sentía completamente culpable.

Estaba muy agotado, por lo que durmió más de lo que esperaba, casi un día entero. Cuando al fin se dignó a despertar, abrió lentamente los ojos y se los frotó.

— ¡Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente! —bromeó el santo de cáncer— Según el capitán, tenemos el viento a favor y es posible que para mañana en la tarde lleguemos a Venecia.

— ¿Entonces ya estamos cerca de Italia? —preguntó el pisciano sin meditar realmente lo que estaba preguntado, todavía estaba despertándose.

— No lo sé, yo sólo veo agua —contestó irónico, vengándose de lo de las coordenadas. Albafika resopló molesto como respuesta.

— Afff ¡Estoy aburrido! —bufó— ¡Mi trasero se está entumeciendo de tanto estar sentado! —se quejó, levantándose— ¡Bien! Voy a fijarme si se ve algo de tierra, quizás pueda contestar a tu pregunta, Albita —se mofó haciendo especial énfasis en "Albita" recordándole al pisciano que él era dos años mayor.

El santo de piscis ya tenía decidido hacer de cuenta que Manigoldo no existía y si él no existía, tampoco sus idioteces, por lo que ni se mosqueó.

Mientras el pisciano lo ignoraba, cáncer se dirigió al mastil mayor y se trepó por los obenques hasta llegar a la torre del vigía. Quién miró extrañado a Manigoldo.

— Señor Manigoldo, ¿Pasa algo? No debería estar aquí, es un lugar un poco peligroso como para que haya dos personas, es muy pequeño como verá…

— ¡Sereno, moreno! —lo interrumpió— Sólo quería ver si hay algo más que agua.

— Bueno, ya estamos cerca de una Isla de Italia, no recuerdo bien su nombre— hizo una pausa para pensar— ¿Cecilia? mmm… ¿Sisili?...

— Sicilia —corrigió el santo dorado.

— ¡Eso! ¡Allá se ve! —señaló en dirección norte. Manigoldo lo siguió con la vista y notó que estaban a corta distancia.

— Jum… así que ya llegamos ¿Eh? —agregó casi para sí con un misterioso tono, como si supiera algo que los demás no— ¡Eh, Albafika, ya llegamos a Italia! —gritó. El pisciano levantó la vista y lo miró desde donde estaba.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? —resopló— Bájate de ahí, antes de que hagas un desastre —dijo, con un tono de voz neutral.

— ¡Oh, no me subestimes tanto Albita! —dijo empezando a bajar por los obenques— ¡No soy tan estup…! —uno de sus pies resbaló y como estaba agarrado sólo con una mano a la red, dio un manotazo para intentar aferrarse a lo que fuera para no caerse del todo.

Para desgracia de todos los presentes en la carabela, Manigoldo se sujetó de una de las drizas, principal sostén de las velas. Su peso obviamente hizo efecto, desgarrando al caer la vela principal.

— ¡Ups! —dijo aterrizando de pie, gracias a sus buenos reflejos como santo dorado— Creo que lo rompí— dijo riendo, lo que a Albafika sacó de quicio. ¿Acaso nada le preocupaba al infradotado?

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE, ESTÚPIDO?!

— ¡Wow! ¡No pensé que tú usaras malas palabras Albita! —dijo picaresco. No sabía que ya estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, su compañero no estaba para nada de humor como para recibir bromas.

— ¡Oh no! —exclamó el capitán, salvando al crustáceo de la terrible golpiza que se le avecinaba por parte de piscis— De esta manera no podremos seguir. Debemos arribar a tierra firme de inmediato. Además, el viento está muy fuerte, si continuamos de esta manera ¡Podríamos incluso hundirnos!

Como si Poseidón hubiese escuchado la última frase y hubiera decidido ser partícipe de aquel desastre, un temporal fuerte los azotó. El viento golpeaba con mucha fuerza, al igual que las olas, haciendo que la carabela avanzara más rápido de lo debido.

— ¡Tierra a la vista! —gritó el vigía.

— ¡Tendremos que arribar aquí! —les dijo el capitán, intentando tomar el control de la situación.

Pasaron unos minutos y, contra todo pronóstico, llegaron a tierra firme a salvo. ¡Irónicamente, Poseidón les había sido de ayuda! Como no divisaron ningún puerto cercano, los guardias lanzaron el ancla al mar, a unos metros de la orilla, deteniendo por completo el movimiento de la carabela. Poco a poco, fueron descendiendo en unos botes, con los que llegaron hasta la isla.

Reinaba un silencio sepulcral, todos se sentían muy intimidados por el notable malestar del caballero de los peces gemelos, por lo que los guardias decidieron dejar a ambos santos dorados en la isla y volver a la flotante carabela a comenzar con los trabajos de refacción.

Albafika permanecía en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Sus penetrantes ojos destilaban furia, era como si fuese capaz de romper algo con sólo mirarlo.

— Bueno, al menos reconozco el lugar —sonrió Manigoldo, intentando romper el hielo. Ignorando que no era el momento, el lugar, ni la persona indicada para bromear con piscis— ¡Bienvenido a mi tierra natal, Albita! ¡Mi Sicilia querida! —el joven protector del último templo estalló.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, cangrejo imbécil?! ¡¿No ves lo grave de la situación?! ¡Nos tomará días arreglar la carabela y llegar a Venecia! —gritó el pisciano, completamente fuera de sí. Reacción que a Manigoldo pareció causarle gracia.

— ¡Tranquilo Albafika! —rió, irónico— ¡Podemos tomarnos estos días como vacaciones! —El pisciano nunca había estado tan molesto, pero trató de guardar la compostura y calmarse.

— Yo sabía que echarías todo a perder —bufó irguiéndose— Enviaré inmediatamente un reporte al Patriarca de esta situación ¡Hazme el favor de no estorbarme, al menos! —dijo, altanero. Actitud que al santo de cáncer sacó de las casillas.

Aprovechando que era más alto de estatura que el pisciano, lo agarró de las solapas del sobretodo, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? ¿Eh? —lo sacudió un poco— ¿Acaso piensas que a mí me gusta que el viejo me haya obligado a traer a alguien, sobre todo a un amargado como tú? —lo soltó— Te puedes ir a Venecia solo. A mí me da igu... —Albafika, enfurecido, lo interrumpió con una fuerte trompada que lo desestabilizó por completo, haciendo que Manigoldo cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Ya había tolerado suficiente estupidez como para seguir sin reaccionar.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! —le gritó— ¡A mí también me importa una mierda lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer! No hay nada que quiera más que cumplir la misión por mi cuenta y volver de inmediato al santuario —Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse— El Patriarca nos envió a ambos. No hay forma de que vuelva sin ti y soporte un castigo por tu idiotez. Pero, si no hay otra forma de hacerte entender... —Le clavó la mirada, severo— me veré obligado a seguir el protocolo y matarte por desertor.

Manigoldo, aunque lo quiso evitar, estalló en carcajadas. Sentía que había escuchado la imbecilidad más grande del universo.

— ¡No seas tarado! —dijo poniéndose serio, mientras se incorporaba y limpiaba algunos residuos de arena en su ropa— No tengo pensado abandonar el Santuario —Albafika lo miró estupefacto— Tengo algo que hacer aquí y me importa una mierda lo que tú pienses. Me tomará como mucho dos días, que es lo que van a tardar en arreglar la carabela y luego iré a Venecia para ayudarte con esa mierda de misión, si así lo quieres.

Al escuchar esto último el pisciano empezó armar un rompecabezas en su mente con todas las cosas que había hecho Manigoldo desde la salida del Santuario. El crustáceo era descuidado, pero parecía estar actuando más idiota de lo normal. Al notar como todo encajaba, se sintió estúpido ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?!

— ¡Maldito, lo tenías todo planeado desde el principio! —gritó furioso y se culpó a sí mismo por haber subestimado la capacidad estratega de su compañero.

Manigoldo sí que sabía leer un mapa y cuánto demorarían hasta llegar cerca de Sicilia. Lo había engañado por completo y había hecho todo a propósito ¡Él quería terminar en donde estaban!

Estaba enfadado, pero de pronto sintió curiosidad ¿Por qué su compañero se había tomado tantas molestias?

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer, como para dejar en segundo plano órdenes directas del Patriarca y armar todo este circo? —inquirió. El santo de cáncer le dio la espalda, no quería contestar.

— Es algo personal —bufó intentando cerrar el tema— Además ¿Qué te importa? —se dio vuelta y lo miró, enfadado— Evidentemente no te es grata mi compañía ¡Vamos, vete! —le gritó.

— No me gusta meterme en asuntos de nadie —contestó piscis, cruzándose de brazos— Pero, creo después de arrastrarme hasta aquí, merezco saber de qué se trata. Además —lo miró— ¡Te recuerdo que rompiste la carabela del Santuario y esto es una isla, no tengo manera de salir de aquí!

— ¡Bien! —resopló molesto, el aburrido de piscis tenía razón— ¡Tú ganas! —suspiró, poniéndose más serio de lo que era normal en él. Cosa que Albafika no pasó por alto— Te contaré la historia de un chico que vivía en una aldea tras esas colinas —señaló con su vista, dejándola perdida en la frondosa vegetación de ellas— Su nombre era Giuliano…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN (?) Dejo el suspenso porque soy re malota. Aunque calculo que van a poder especular quién es Giuliano (?**

 **UFFFFF la investigación que hice para este fic es AYSH. Me puse hasta a buscar mapas de la época, vestuario, geografía de Italia, clima griego, en qué época es el carnaval Veneciano… MIL COSAS ¡Por eso tarde tanto en subir esto! Y puede que tenga algunos errores con respecto a lo de los mares, la ruta de viaje, los tiempos y lo de la carabela. De verdad, de navegación cero e intenté buscar cosas, pero seguí sin entender ni papa jajaja. Les pido perdón por eso, pero bueno… espero sepan entender la idea de todas formas.**

 **Cravat, para los que no sepan, es la corbata que usaban en el 1700 (ósea gracias al cravat, hoy existe la corbata jaja) Es el pañuelo raro ese que tienen xD**

 **Mesana es el mástil que está más cercano a la popa, que es la parte trasera de la carabela en dónde se encuentra el timón. Al menos eso entendí. No me golpeen si no es así ;_; (?) Supuestamente le siguen (de popa a proa, ósea de la parte trasera hacia la delantera del barco) el mástil mayor y el trinquete.**

 **Obenques: son las redes marineras (?) jaja por ahí se trepan para llegar a algunos lugares altos.**

 **Driza: Son los cabos (cuerdas) que sirven para izar velas.**

 **Lo del collar de Albafika, creo que está en los extras del gaiden de Manigoldo. De todas formas, si uno presta atención en el gaiden de Albafika a los dibujos, se ve que lo tiene puesto. No entiendo nada de japonés, pero… por lo que entendí parece que Lugonis lo encontró con ese collar, por lo que sería lo único que Albafika posee de sus padres biológicos. Después como que no lo usa más. De hecho, en los extras del gaiden de Alba, al recibir la armadura se ve que lo tiene en la mano ante la tumba de Lugonis. Para mí simboliza que sólo lo reconoce a él como padre. Meh, obvio que son suposiciones mías.**

 **Con respecto a la altanería de Albafika. Y… él es un poco así, más con personas que no le agradan (como con Niobe, por ejemplo). Siempre que me imaginé el trato de él y Mani, no pude evitar pensar que por lo diferentes que son a Albita le habrán dado ganas de darle un par de bifes… y obvio que el cangrejo no se va a quedar atrás. Tanto en el manga, animé, como en los gaiden, se ha notado el tema de "desprecio" que tiene Mani por los débiles de sentimiento (?) Yo creo que este tema es más por una proyección de sí mismo, porque él no pudo proteger a su pueblo y toda su vida se va a culpar por haber sido "débil". En fin, se podrían haber matado de no ser por Sage jajaja. Mi punto es… que hubo ALGO que pasó para que pudieran llevarse bien y eso es lo que quiero explicar en este fic. Obvio que en el capítulo siguiente voy a desarrollar más el tema y se va a entender todo.**

 **Lo del flashback es algo que tenía escrito hace mucho y dije "¿Why not?" poniéndolo casi como un motivo por el cuál Mani decide confiar en Albafika. El agregado de "nadie le había caído bien en el santuario" va porque en su entrenamiento pelea con muchos tildándolos de "débiles" y como que Albita le había caído bien porque había logrado hacerle frente para recuperar su collar y además lo ve con una fuerte determinación. Bueno eso (?**

 **El contraste invierno/verano, puntual/impuntual, etc va por los distintos que son jaja.**

 **Manigoldo NO sabe lo de la muerte de Lugonis, de hecho, nadie más que el Patriarca y Albafika lo saben (y otra persona más) después voy a explicar por qué.**

 **Esto va a ser corto, hasta ahora tengo pensado que van a ser tres capítulos. Por el momento, sólo eso. Dudo que me extienda mucho más.**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más para decir, sólo que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! T_T**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**


	2. Capítulo 2: Memorias del olvido

**Disclaimer : Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. **

* * *

**TWO OF US**

 **Capítulo 2: Memorias del olvido**

.

Allí estaba ¡Otra vez metido en un gran lío! Piscis no era ningún estúpido, no habría engaño o nuevo plan que pudiera usar esta vez con él.

Suspiró, odiaba tener que hacer esto. Detestaba darse a conocer, hablar de su pasado. Hasta se negaba de contárselo a su maestro y no porque no confiara en él ¡No quería que nadie le tuviera pena o algo similar!

Su mirada se perdió en el frondoso verde de las colinas. Desde donde estaban se podía ver un poco de lo que aparentaba haber sido una aldea. No todo estaba como él recordaba, con lo limitado de su campo de visión, pudo divisar que lo que había sido su pueblo ya no era todo ruinas. Al parecer estaba reconstruyéndose. Lo que le resultó una irónica epifanía de sí mismo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Nueve, diez años? ¡No lo recordaba con exactitud!

Su mirada se ensombreció al notar que había un edificio que seguía intacto...

Albafika carraspeó, impaciente. Lo que sacó al crustáceo de sus pensamientos.

El santo de cáncer rodó los ojos, ya era tarde, ya había metido la pata lo suficiente. Tenía que hablar, no tenía salida.

— Giuliano era un monaguillo de la iglesia del pueblo —hizo una pausa, señalando el lugar— Voy a obviar todos los detalles de que era feliz y todo eso. Sólo te diré que tenía familia: madre, padre y una hermana mayor, que también ayudaba en la iglesia…

Se detuvo unos segundos. El recuerdo vino a él, golpeándolo con fuerza. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin haber siquiera pensado en aquello.

* * *

 _Un chico de cabellos azules de unos 9 años, terminaba de limpiar el cáliz. Tenía que dejar todo preparado para la misa del día siguiente. Era feliz haciéndolo y se esforzaba con ansias de algún día convertirse en el párroco de su pueblo. Quería poder estar a la altura de la persona que más admiraba además de su papá, que era un agricultor muy dedicado, y ese era el Padre Franccesco. El interés que no había demostrado en el trabajo de su padre, había despertado en la actividad de aquél párroco. Ayudaba a la gente con pesares económicos de la aldea, brindándoles asilo o un plato de comida si lo necesitaban; también, hacía poco tiempo, estaba llevando adelante un orfanato… todo con ayuda del diezmo que los mismos aldeanos brindaban en cada misa._

 _Muchas familias, al no contar con dinero, daban como diezmo parte de la actividad que realizaban de trabajo. Su familia particularmente solía ofrecer algunas hortalizas. Su hermana Gioachina, que era 3 años mayor que él, era la nueva encargada de ayudarle al clérigo a llevar toda la ofrenda hasta el nuevo orfanato, que quedaba un poco alejado del pueblo._

 _El estruendoso ruido de las puertas, interrumpió sus quehaceres._

— _¡Hermana, al fin llegan! ¿Qué tal va todo en el orfanato?_ — _La chica tenía el cabello castaño, llevaba dos trenzas y un largo vestido lila. Traía con ella una canasta, que ahora estaba vacía. Allí llevaba las hortalizas de su familia para el orfanato. Era bellísima y su hermano la quería mucho._

— _Vámonos a casa Giuliano_ — _contestó con un aire sombrío, completamente contrastante con su usual manera de ser. Parecía llevar una pesada carga en sus verdes ojos, que se veían al borde de romper en llanto._

— _¿Qué te ocurre?_ — _preguntó preocupado. Su hermana era una persona llena de vida, definitivamente algo muy malo debía estar pasando._

— _¡Debemos irnos de aquí! Sino él…_

— _¿Pasa algo?_ — _interrumpió una voz. Al oírla, Gioachina pareció estremecerse._

— _¡Padre Franccesco! ¡Mire, ya acabé con todo!_ — _contestó Giuliano con mucha emoción. En ese momento lo notó, notó la cara de asco con la que su hermana miraba al clérigo._

— _Disculpe, ya nos vamos_ — _cortó ella, tironeando del brazo a Giuliano para salir rápidamente del lugar. Estaban llegando a la puerta cuando el cura se acercó y la agarró con firmeza del hombro._

— _Recuerda, nadie va a creerte. Así que es conveniente que calles_ — _susurró. La chica se soltó con brusquedad y se apresuró a la salida, como si su vida dependiese de ello_ — _¡Espero verlos mañana en la misa!_ — _les gritó, como despedida._

 _Giuliano, que había visto toda la escena, se había quedado estupefacto._

 _Caminaron hasta su hogar en silencio, su hermana estaba… rara. Iba con la mirada perdida, parecía como una especie de muerto-vivo al que le habían arrebatado el alma, o algo similar._

— _Gioachina_ — _entonó, preocupado_ — _¿No vas a decirme qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué quiso decir el padre con que "nadie va a creerte"?_ — _la chica detuvo su andar, no lo pudo evitar y estalló en llanto. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a derrumbarse y caer al suelo, por lo cual su hermano la abrazó, para sostenerla._

— _¡¿Gioachina qué pasa?! ¡Por favor, dime!_ — _gritó desesperado al verla así ¡No sabía qué hacer! Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la impotencia que le generaba la situación._

— _Nada, sólo estoy cansada_ — _contestó intentando calmarse y calmarlo. Se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de esconder su dolor detrás de una sonrisa. Al estar cerca de ella vio unos pequeños moretones en su clavícula, que parecían seguir por debajo de su vestido… ¡¿Qué rayos le había pasado?!_

— _¡¿Qué te pasó ahí?! ¡Estás lastimada!_ — _dijo con extrema preocupación, señalando el lugar._

— _Nada de lo que debas preocuparte_ — _contestó ella haciendo un ademan para cubrirse el lugar con su mano_ — _Apurémonos a llegar a casa, mamá estaba haciendo ensalada de frutas cuando salí_

 _Aunque no se lo quería dejar pasar, sabía que su hermana no iba a decírselo. Probablemente le había contado su problema al Padre Franccesco y él podía ayudarla, tal vez era por eso que le dijo que era mejor guardar silencio hasta que él encontrara una solución... Sí ¡Seguramente era eso! El Padre Franccesco lo resolvería._

 _No se podía ni imaginar que ese razonamiento sólo era producto de su inocencia._

* * *

— El punto es que el cura de esa Iglesia engañó a todos, se decía un enviado de Dios y robaba todo el diezmo que decía que era para una nueva causa que estaba iniciando, un orfanato. Pero todo era una mentira que utilizaba sólo para abusar de niñas —Albafika frunció el ceño con total asco al oírlo— Para colmo el tipo tenía contactos en el Vaticano, uno no podía acercarse a romperle la cara, así como así —hizo una pausa— Luego una horda de espectros atacó este pueblo, la gente aterrada corrió a la Iglesia en busca de ayuda y el muy hijo de puta cerró las puertas, se encerró dentro, y no dejó entrar a nadie. Dejó a todos a merced de la muerte.

— Ya veo —interrumpió Albafika, sintiendo empatía por lo que Manigoldo contaba— ¿Y qué pasó con Giuliano? —Preguntó con curiosidad al darse cuenta que su compañero no había vuelto a nombrarlo.

— Sobrevivió al ataque, pero se perdió —contestó cortante— Perdió a toda su familia a mano de unos espectros bajo órdenes de Thanatos. El chico de pronto comenzó a sentir que ya no podía confiar en nadie y que la vida era una completa basura, así que se volvió parte de ella —hizo una pausa— Empezó a robar, matar y demás a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino, proclamándose el mensajero de la muerte ya que podía ver espíritus. Aunque lo que más quería era morirse él también, se había quedado muy solo en el mundo y jugaba con fantasmas para llenar un poco ese vacío —frenó unos segundos y sonrió con nostalgia por lo que estaba a punto de decir— Hasta que un día se le apareció un viejo que le dijo que él no era basura, sino parte del universo y simplemente dejó de existir para convertirse en otra persona.

Albafika lo miró confundido, pero pronto empezó a hacer conexión. En ningún momento de la historia Manigoldo había hecho mención de sí mismo. ¿Cómo encajaba él en todo esto y por qué sabía tantos detalles? Luego recordó que cuando eran niños él le había dicho que un "viejo" lo había encontrado y lo había llevado al Santuario, y el "bienvenido a mi tierra natal" que había dicho al llegar…

¿Acaso Giuliano y él eran la misma persona? Se sintió tentado de preguntárselo, pero rápidamente se detuvo al darse cuenta que quizás su compañero no se sentía cómodo contando cosas de su pasado y que no había tanta confianza entre ellos. Ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber, por lo que decidió dejar el tema para otro momento. Quizás lo descubriría si lo ayudaba.

— Entonces, estás aquí para vengar a Giuliano y a todo ese pueblo —afirmó, siguiéndole el juego.

— Así es, vengo a darle una lección a ese cura hijo de puta.

— ¿Cómo sabes que aún vive?

— Fácil Albita, desde que puedo entro a Yomotsu a diario para corroborar eso. Además, Giuliano lo vio luego del ataque, jurándose que en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad lo mataría. Pero la perdió cuando se fue de aquí.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que está aquí?

— ¡Porque lo sé, maldita sea! —resopló, molesto— Llámale intuición, pero estoy seguro de que ese tipo aún sigue aquí, acumulando sus riquezas.

— Bien —contestó, realmente sentía empatía. Odiaba a las personas que osaban burlarse de la confianza de otros, por lo que comprendía a la perfección lo que su compañero quería hacer— Veamos si encontramos a ese "cura hijo de puta" —Agregó, emprendiendo marcha al pueblo.

— ¡Usar malas palabras te hace ver varonil! —dijo cáncer entre risas. Ahí estaba, ese niñito decidido y valiente que había conocido años atrás. Lo creía sepultado, pero no, aún vivía. Aunque prefirió esconder su emoción detrás de la burla— Deberías usarlas más a menudo.

— ¡Cállate o tragaras arena! —fulminó piscis, pero no realmente ofendido. Aunque le pesara esa era la manera de su compañero de ser amistoso.

Al final el crustáceo ya no le caía tan mal, parecía esconder una buena persona bajo toda esa máscara de desfachatez. Aunque no tenía por qué admitirlo tan abiertamente.

Después de todo, no eran tan diferentes como pensaban. Ambos compartían un triste pasado… memorias de lo que habían perdido que, aunque las guardaran en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, volvían desde el olvido.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 **NO ME LINCHEN D: jajajaja. Sí, sé que tardé mucho en subir esto, pero bueno, ya está. Ya lo pude sacar de mi cabeza.**

 **Quise utilizar un poco la influencia del catolicismo en Italia en esa época. Espero que nadie se ofenda por eso. Sinceramente yo creo que el tipo de personas que utilizan su poder para cosas horribles se encuentran en todos lados, lamentablemente.**

 **El título viene gracias a un tema de la banda NTVG, es mi canción favorita de esa banda ;_;**

 **La información va a venir a cuentagotas, porque así es Mani c: (Sí, lo más probable es que me extienda de tres capítulos xD)**

 **Recuerden que Manigoldo no es el nombre real del personaje, sino su seudónimo ;) Aunque calculo que habrán hecho la conexión jaja.**

 **En fin, creo que no tengo mucho más por aclarar, porque planeo hacerlo con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que estén odiando a Franccesco tanto como yo c:** **(?)**

 **Otra vez los dejo con intriga ¿Verdad?** **Soy malvada, lo sé u_u (?)**

 **Dejen reviews con sus conjeturas :P**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n**


	3. Capítulo 3: Desesperación y muerte

**Disclaimer : Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **TWO OF US**

 **Capítulo 3: Desesperación y muerte.**

 _._

 _Sicilia, Italia. Once años antes._

— _Somos espectros de Hades. Thanatos el Dios de la muerte nos ha mandado para acabar con todos ustedes ¡Asquerosos humanos!_

 _Thanatos, no olvidaría nunca ese nombre._

 _Sus ojos presenciaron lo que nunca se habría imaginado. No podía creer como Dios permitía algo así ¿Dónde estaba la benevolencia y el perdón del que siempre había oído predicar?_

— _¡Giuliano, huye!_ — _fue lo último que le escuchó decir a su padre antes de que los espectros lo masacraran._

 _Eso hizo, huyó._

 _Se dirigió al único lugar en el que creía que encontraría refugio. Ya no tenía hogar ni familia, necesitaba que el Padre Franccesco le explicara por qué ¿Acaso esto formaba parte de los planes de Dios? ¿Acaso no había un solo Dios?_

 _Al llegar vio una muchedumbre aglomerada en la puerta._

— _¡Padre Franccesco, por favor, abra!_ — _gritaban desesperados._

 _Giuliano pensó que quizás al Padre Franccesco le había ocurrido algo y por eso no contestaba. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho y en su desesperación, dio la vuelta, tomando algunas piedras en el camino. Con ellas rompió uno de los ventanales del edificio. Como era pequeño no le tomó mucho tiempo hacer una abertura por la cual pudiera pasar, de todas maneras, se ganó algunos cortes en el proceso. La adrenalina del momento hacía que las heridas no le dolieran._

 _Entró y dio una rápida mirada al lugar, no había nadie ni señales de que hubiera pasado nada. Todo estaba… normal._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las suplicas del gentío, que parecían estarse desvaneciendo. El niño miró por la cerradura de la puerta antes de apresurarse a hacer algo, y vio como esos que decían ser enviados por el "Dios" de la muerte extinguían todo rastro de vida._

 _¿Qué podía hacer un pequeño como él? Esconderse era su única salida si quería vivir._

 _Por inercia su parte racional le trajo un lugar a la mente, el sótano de la Iglesia que no era fácilmente visible y que, de hecho, nadie conocía._

 _Lo había descubierto un día limpiando el lugar en ausencia del clérigo. Era un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba detrás y debajo del altar, había una trampilla de acceso que estaba cubierta por una larga alfombra roja. En su momento había pensado que sólo era como una especie de bodega sin mucha utilidad ya que, al inspeccionar, reconoció que había algunas cosas del diezmo que daba la gente. Su inocente raciocinio no le permitió sospechar que había algo raro en eso, tampoco tenía tiempo de hacerlo ahora._

 _Hizo a un lado la alfombra, abrió la trampilla, entró y cerró precipitadamente al escuchar que los espectros hablaban de entrar a la Iglesia._

 _Bajó las escaleras torpemente, esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran al penumbroso ambiente._

— _¿Qué haces aquí, Giuliano?_ — _dijo una familiar voz que por un momento lo hizo sentir contento._

— _¡Padre Franccesco, está vivo!_

— _¡Shhh!_ — _Contestó frunciendo el ceño_ — _Si quieres vivir, guarda silencio_ — _Giuliano acató._

 _Ambos escucharon como los espectros destruían algunas cosas arriba, rogando no ser descubiertos. Pasaron unos minutos y al parecer los soldados de Hades perdieron el interés por la iglesia, ya no se los oía._

— _Padre Franccesco…_ — _balbuceó_ _el niño, entre sollozos_ — _¿Por qué Dios permitió esto? Esos sujetos… dijeron que venían de parte de "Dios" para matar a todos._

— _Porque este pueblo está lleno de pecadores_ — _contestó sin titubear._

— _¿A qué se refiere?_ — _lo miró confundido._

— _A las niñas tentadoras_ — _lo miró_ — _Hasta yo he caído en el pecado de la lujuria por culpa de sus provocadores cuerpos._

— _¡No entiendo!_ — _interrumpió_ — _Gioachina era una chica muy pura y sin embargo…_ — _el clérigo estalló en risas._

— _¡Pobre e inocente Giuliano! ¡Tu hermana era la peor de todas!_ — _lo miró_ — _Con ella pude repetirlo varias veces, bajo la amenaza de que te haría daño si no me obedecía o si decía algo del inexistente orfanato. Créeme_ — _rió_ — _ella se lo buscaba._

 _En ese instante Giuliano entendió todo. Su cerebro relacionaba los cabos sueltos con tanta rapidez que en un momento pensó que su cabeza estallaría._

 _Horrorizado, llevó sus pequeñas manitos a su sien. Tanta información le dolía, pero estaba logrando procesarla._

— _Nos mentiste todo este tiempo…_ — _espetó, destilando furia de sus ojos violáceos. En ese momento recordó los moretones de Gioachina y cómo ella había cambiado desde ese día… La persona que más admiraba había dañado mucho a una de las personas que más quería_ — _¡¿Qué es exactamente lo que le hiciste a mi hermana?!_ — _le gritó y se abalanzó para golpearlo con los lagrimales cargados de llanto, de rabia._

 _La diferencia de tamaño y fuerza es abismal entre un niño de nueve años y un hombre adulto de cuarenta. Franccesco lo detuvo sujetándolo de los brazos con mucha facilidad._

— _Sabes, nunca tuve interés por los niños varones_ — _rió_ — _Tu hermana fue muy estúpida al pensar que a ti te haría lo mismo que a ella. Fue una brillante forma de chantaje._

— _¡Suéltame!_ — _el chico gritaba, forcejeaba y pataleaba, la impotencia lo invadía. Al ver el enfado que tenía, el cura lanzó una carcajada._

— _Sólo eres un estúpido niño, no puedes hacerme nada_ — _lo soltó_ — _Vete, no me importa lo que sepas porque en el momento en que salgas de aquí sólo serás un muerto más. No tienes con quien acusarme, no tienes nada_ — _lo miró_ — _Vivo o muerto ¡Sólo eres una basura insignificante!_

 _Giuliano salió corriendo del lugar, no soportaba más estar ahí. Se odió a sí mismo profundamente por no poder ser más fuerte, por no poder hacer más nada, por dejar que ese tipo se saliera con la suya. Al salir a la calle cayó de rodillas, rendido._

 _Le dolía el pecho como nunca antes, inspiraba y exhalaba de manera exagerada, sentía que no podía respirar ¿Cómo podía vivir después de todo lo que había presenciado? ¿Cómo podría alguna vez volver a confiar en alguien? El cura tenía razón, él no era más que basura. Ya no tenía nada, ni a nadie, estaba desesperadamente solo. Ante la idea, las lágrimas empezaron a caer y lanzó un grito de cólera._

— _Oigan, acabo de escuchar algo por allá_ — _nuevamente, eran los espectros._

 _Escuchó como sus pasos se acercaban, por unos segundos no tuvo reacción. Estaba totalmente ido. Ya no le importaba qué pasara con él. Por inercia más que por verdaderos deseos de vivir, corrió y se escondió entre los escombros. Sobreviviendo, nuevamente._

 _Una vez que los espectros se alejaron, salió de su escondite._

— _¿Por qué Dios, por qué?_ — _preguntó mirando el cielo, recostado sobre lo que había sido la pared de una casa_ — _¿Por qué yo sigo con vida?_

— _Porque tú eres el elegido…_ — _contestó una voz. Giuliano miró para todos lados, absorto. Parecía que la voz no venía de ningún lugar en particular._

 _Al mirar al frente nuevamente, notó delante de él una forma incorpórea. Parecía una especie de sombra. Lo más distinguible de ella era una estrella negra de cinco puntas que desprendía un halo violáceo._

— _¿Quién…?_ — _pronunció el pequeño, pero fue interrumpido._

— _Soy un Dios, el Dios de la muerte, Thanatos. He venido a responder tus preguntas_ — _Hizo una pausa_ — _Estás vivo porque fuiste elegido por mí._

— _¿Elegido? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué permitió que pasara todo esto en mi pueblo? ¡¿Por qué nos has abandonado?!_ — _preguntó con enfado._

— _Para salvarlos, tú sabes bien lo que pasaba aquí ¿O no es así? Todas esas niñas estaban sufriendo_ — _Giuliano quedó perplejo_ — _La muerte es la salvación, cuando las personas mueren encuentran la paz al ser guiados por mí. Aunque creo que eso no es nada que no hayas oído ¿No? ¿Recuerdas el Salmo 23?_

— _Sí_ — _el chico empezó a citar_ — _"El Señor es mi pastor: nada me falta; en verdes pastos él me hace reposar. A las aguas de descanso me conduce, y reconforta mi alma_ — _hizo una pausa_ — _Por el camino del bueno me dirige, por amor de su nombre. Aunque pase por quebradas oscuras, no temo ningún mal, porque tú estás conmigo..."_ — _se detuvo, desconfiando plenamente de seguir utilizando las enseñanzas impartidas por una persona tan repugnante como Franccesco._

— _Así es ¿Ahora entiendes?_

— _¿Por qué yo no fui "salvado"?_ — _inquirió, mostrando su desconfianza._

— _Porque tú quieres ayudar a la gente a hallar la paz ¿No es así? Y yo tengo una misión para ti_ — _el niño abrió los ojos de par en par, absorto_ — _Quiero que seas mi mensajero y, luego, tú también serás salvado._

— _No entiendo, me está pidiendo que…_

— _Así es, debes matar gente. "Salvarlos" para poder salvarte a ti mismo_ — _contestó la deidad levantando el tono de voz, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia_ — _Debes "salvar" al menos diez personas en los siguientes tres días, de no hacerlo no te otorgaré lo que quieres_ — _lanzó como frase final y desapareció por completo. Dejando a un pequeño Giuliano más que confundido._

 _Ahí estaba, con una nueva responsabilidad impuesta, ya no creía en nada. No confiaba tampoco en las palabras de ese Dios. Había perdido completamente la fe._

 _Ya empezaba amanecer y el sol le quemaba sus orbes violáceos._

— _No estoy seguro de poder_ — _se dijo._

 _Realmente dudaba. Había una parte de sí mismo que a pesar de haber visto la maldad existente en algunos humanos, creía en ella. A los segundos recordó, a todos, sin ninguna excepción les llega la muerte tarde o temprano. Era algo inevitable._

 _Aunque no creyera en las palabras de aquel Dios algo era innegable, la gente moriría de todas formas, hiciera él algo o no. ¡Qué efímera era la vida!_

 _Maldijo una y mil veces su suerte por seguir vivo, maldijo incluso a ese Dios de la muerte por haberlo escogido. Ya era más odio que persona y estaba por demás, cansado._

 _Cumpliría su designio, sólo para morir de una vez por todas._

* * *

 _En el palacio de los Dioses gemelos se respiraba un aura de quietud. Ambos disfrutaban de un delicioso té._

 _Hipnos leía un libro, mientras su hermano reía divertido escribiendo en una libreta._

— _¿Con qué te diviertes esta vez, Thanatos?_ — _preguntó el rubio, quitando la vista de su libro._

— _Escribo los nombres de los candidatos para ser el próximo espectro de Druj Nasu, el guardián del bosque de la muerte_ — _rió divertido_ — _Hasta ahora hay dos que se están aproximando a odiar tanto la vida como para portar el sapuri_ — _hizo una pausa y repasó la información de su libreta_ — _Un chico llamado Verónica y otro, de nombre Giuliano._

— _No deberías perder tu tiempo jugando con humanos_ — _reprochó meneando la cabeza_ — _Tenemos que estar atentos, el huésped de Hades no tardará en llegar a la Tierra._

— _¡No me sermonees!_ — _bufó_ — _Estoy reclutando a las filas del ejército de Hades ¿No lo ves?_

— _Sí_ — _contestó con hastío_ — _pero cuestiono tus métodos ¿Qué harás si uno de esos humanos no acata tu designio? Porque no puede haber dos espectros de una misma estrella._

— _Te preocupas demasiado, Hipnos_ — _lo miró, sonriendo irónicamente_ — _Los humanos son sólo piezas en nuestro juego. Uno u otro, da lo mismo, son insignificantes ante nosotros. El movimiento final, siempre es nuestro._

— _¿Y qué piensas hacer con el que no lo logre?_

— _Nada, el que no lo logre se quitará la vida por si solo. Luego de todo el horror que les he hecho vivir, es imposible que puedan hacer otra cosa_ — _contestó, soberbio. Para él era extremadamente divertido jugar con la desesperación humana._

* * *

Los santos caminaban entre las ruinas, el paisaje era insoportablemente tétrico.

Al estar ahí uno podía sentir en carne viva la tragedia ocurrida.

Hogares reducidos a escombros, las calles adoquinadas cubiertas por polvo y cenizas.

Albafika caminaba sin despegar la vista de su compañero quien iba unos pasos más adelante. Se preguntaba qué debía sentir él al regresar a un lugar tan traumático, seguramente debía estar afligido.

— Acogedor ¿Verdad? – intervino Manigoldo,en tono bromista al ver la preocupación en el rostro del pisciano.

— Para nada —contestó con seriedad— ¿Por qué siempre te tomas todo en chiste? —preguntó deteniéndose— Este era tu hogar ¿No es así? —lo miró severo, haciendo que al santo de cáncer se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro— ¿No crees que deberías tener un poco más de respeto por lo que pasó, por los…?

— ¿Por los muertos? ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga Albafika?! ¿Qué me ponga a llorar? —contestó completamente molesto.

El pisciano iba a contestarle que no se refería a eso, que lo había malinterpretado. Que sólo quería entender su manera de tomarse las cosas. Pero no dijo nada, era inútil tratar de comunicarse con el cangrejo. Por lo que sólo contestó resoplando y rodando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué quieres pasar por aquí? Podríamos haber rodeado la colina y haber ingresado por el pueblo vecino.

— Porque quería ver si recordaba algo más —contestó, con un tono imperceptible. Albafika lo miró confundido— Sabes, esto sonará patético, pero, luego de lo que pasó aquí… no me acordaba ni de mi nombre ¡¿Qué estúpido no?! —sonrió burlón— Ni siquiera sé con precisión si mi casa estaba a dos o tres calles de esa iglesia —señaló un edificio que estaba alejado de ellos y que no estaba tan destruido como el resto. Lugar que ya había señalado antes.— Mis recuerdos más fuertes comienzan cuando el viejo me encontró detrás de esta pared —indicó con su cabeza— lo anterior a eso es un poco borroso.

— Eso quiere decir… —intervino Albafika, anonadado— que tu verdadero nombre no es Manigoldo. ¡Momento! —frunció el ceño— ¿Y cómo sabes toda la historia de Giuliano y este pueblo si no…?

— Porque meses después empecé a recordar, piscis —lo cortó— Me llevó tiempo, pero ya me acuerdo de todo, sólo me falta recordar donde estaba mi maldita casa.

— ¿Y tu nombre? —él ya sospechaba cuál era, pero quería que sus dudas le fueran despejadas por completo. El santo de cáncer sonrió.

— Ya te lo dije.

— Giuliano —afirmó. El peliazul asintió como respuesta.

— Aunque prefiero que sigas llamándome Manigoldo ¿Entendido?

— Entiendo —contestó el pisciano, comprendiendo por qué su compañero optaba por utilizar el nombre que no le traía tantos malos recuerdos.

— ¡Muero de hambre! Apresurémonos a llegar a aquella parte no-fantasma —indicó— Quizás haya alguna posada o algo —dijo intentando cambiar el tema. Albafika miró hacia donde su compañero se refería.

— Será interesante probar comida italiana —respondió el pisciano, siguiendo la conversación— ¿Qué recomiendas? —Manigoldo sonrió.

— Wow wow, ¿Qué pasó que estás tan amigable? —lo miró, con su característica sonrisa irónica.

— Nada —contestó serio— Solo que no eres tan estúpido como pensaba.

— ¡Oye! —rió— Disculpa si te decepciono, engañar a los demás siempre fue mi especialidad.

— Excepto con el Patriarca —replicó intentando no reírse.

— Sí, exceptuando al viejo —rodó los ojos— Bien Albafika, te haré experimentar los mejores placeres italianos, tanto aquí como en Venecia.

El peliceleste comenzó a arrepentirse al oír eso último porque había oído los rumores de ciertas salidas nocturnas que realizaban Manigoldo y Kardia.

— Nada de alcohol, ni mujerzuelas —bufó.

— Tsk, ¡Qué aburrido eres!

Oh no, Manigoldo no iba a abandonar tan fácil la idea de divertirse en su viaje…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **¡Thanatos tiene la Death Note! :o (?)**

 **Bueno no (? Afff… por donde empiezo. Juro que el capítulo que viene va a ser el último en el que hay flashbacks y eso jajaja y vamos a abocarnos en lo que yo sé que todos quieren y en el nacimiento de una beia amistad c: (que igual va a pasos de bebé y aww :3 ) y más que nada, cosas muuuy graciosas xD Pero después del drama (?**

 **ODIO, porque me pasé de los 3 capítulos que dije, pero ya está xD**

 **¿De dónde me salió esta idea loca de Mani como espectro de Nasu? Estaba chateando con Ezarel (que es mi cuasi beta-reader xD), buscando explicar el porqué de la frase de Mani a Thanatos "Eres el Dios al que personalmente le quiero partir la cara" y se me había ocurrido que en lugar de ser tan metafórico el tema de la admiración y el odio a la muerte, tuviera un poco de acción porque bueno, siempre se puede odiar más al sexy de Thanatos (?**

 **Ella me dijo "sería genial que Thanatos lo quiera reclutar como espectro" y ahí fue, BANG. Me cacheteó el parecido con el espectro de Nasu (que guarda una devoción tremenda a la muerte y odia la vida, como Mani antes de conocer a Sage) Como ya vimos a Thanatos usando la desesperación para hacer sus fechorías (véase Luco) me dije "SI, tengo que hacerlo". Estaba TAN emocionada por la idea que me costó mucho redactarla JAJAJA lo juro, me daba miedo de hacerlo mal D: Espero que se entienda :s**

 **Encima busqué bien toda la data de Verónica y cuando leí que lo que canta y toca en el órgano para controlar el bosque de la muerte es el Salmo 23 dije "SI, tiene que ir".**

 **Acá vendría lo del cambio de nombre, que lo voy a terminar de desarrollar en el próximo capítulo. Mani sufrió de amnesia disociativa. Que es un trastorno disociativo caracterizado por una fuerte pérdida de memoria provocada por un episodio intenso de estrés psicológico. Consiste en una súbita pérdida de la identidad personal que puede durar desde unas horas hasta varios días, y suele estar precedida por un estrés severo o un estado de ánimo deprimido. Se trata de un trastorno muy infrecuente, y suele remitir espontáneamente con el tiempo. Se da generalmente como resultado de una experiencia extremadamente estresante, como ocurre en el caso de un trastorno por estrés postraumático, el abuso sexual infantil o situaciones de combates militares, así como en aquellas situaciones en las que se es testigo de algún acontecimiento impactante, como el asesinato de un familiar cercano. Así que digamos que, por un tiempo, él se olvida de su identidad y por eso le dice a Sage "Si tuviera un nombre, sería Manigoldo el verdugo"**

 **De todas maneras, voy a ahondar en el nacimiento de "Manigoldo" y el hecho de que pueda ver almas en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Curiosidades del espectro de Druj, Nasu: Druj significa "mentiroso/a" y es una representación femenina demoniaca de la maldad relacionada con la putrefacción y la corrupción. Cuando una persona muere y el alma deja su cuerpo, se dice que Druj Nasu baja en forma de una mosca para apoderarse del cadáver. Este demonio proviene del Zoroatrismo, una filosofía persa muy propagada por Iran y la India.**

 **Mi novio me marcó que cuando Mani aparece frente a los Dioses gemelos, él pregunta cuál es Thanatos. Por eso, no lo hice aparecer como un humano xD (de todas formas ya se lo ha visto aparecer así de sombrita (? )**

 **¿Canciones con las que me ayude? "Abandoned" de Kametot, "God" de John Lennon y "The man who sold the world" de Bowie (aunque yo la escuché más de 1000 veces por Nirvana xD)**

 **Creo que no tengo mucho más para decir. Si les quedó alguna duda o algo, dejenmelas saber en las reviews así lo arreglo con el próximo capítulo xD**

 **Gracias a todos los que lean, los que me dejan reviews saben que les contesto por inbox jaja. De todas formas ¡Gracias! n.n**

 **Sus comentarios son un motor muy grande para continuar con esto ;_;**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n**


	4. Capítulo 4: Vivir y vengar

**Disclaimer : Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **TWO OF US**

 **Capítulo 4:** **Vivir y vengar.**

" _Cuando era pequeño admiraba con fervor a la muerte, pero era más fuerte mi odio hacia ella. No puedo creer que tendré el honor de deshacerme de ti._

 _Maestro Sage, fue un honor haberlo seguido aquella noche."_

 _—_ Palabras de Manigoldo en la batalla contra Thanatos _._

 _._

 _Sicilia, Italia. Once años antes._

— Tus cosas. Dámelas todas, si quieres vivir. —demandó austero, envuelto en el anaranjado ambiente del atardecer.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué puede hacerme un pequeño cómo tú? Vete niño, ¡Déjame en paz! —contestó el viajero de muy mala gana, intentando seguir su camino. El pequeño de cabellos azules se había puesto frente a él, cortándole el paso.

El chico sonrió, tenía hambre y poca paciencia. No iba a dejar que su estómago siguiera reclamándole la falta de alimento.

— ¿Eres sordo o imbécil? Tus cosas, ¡Ahora! —volvió a reclamar, pero esta vez sacando una navaja de uno de los bolsillos de su sobretodo marrón oscuro, apuntándola en dirección a la garganta del viajero.

— ¡Eres un maldito _canalla_! —gritó el hombre como respuesta, intentando forcejear, pero el pequeño había sido más ágil que él y había logrado hacerle un corte profundo en la garganta.

La sangre salía a borbotones, manchándole sus pequeñas manos antes inocentes. Su mirada quedó paralizada ante el fluir del líquido rojo.

— Estúpido —balbuceó, con un tono sombrío, que en segundos reemplazó con una irónica sonrisa—. Si sólo me hubieses dado tus cosas, estarías vivo. Ahora no eres más que un cadáver putrefacto —dicho esto, comenzó a revisar los bolsillos del inerte cuerpo, tomando para sí todo lo que fuera de valor.

Luego de unos instantes emprendió su rumbo, hacia ningún lugar en concreto. Sólo quería alejarse de allí. En el trayecto, se acordó de la última frase de su víctima.

 _Canalla_. Era como más lo nombraban en estos días.

Recordaba que antes tenía familia, recordaba que ahora estaba muerta. Recordaba que tenía un nombre cantarín con un lindo significado, pero no recordaba cuál era. Ahora, sólo era un canalla, el verdugo de la muerte. Volvió a esbozar una solitaria sonrisa sardónica.

— Bien, ese sería el número veinte. —se detuvo para mirar hacia el cielo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Y bien Thanatos; ¿Cuándo vendrás por mí?

Ya había pasado un mes desde el pacto con el Dios de la muerte, el chico había cumplido a rajatabla, pero no estaba obteniendo lo que se le había prometido.

Nada, sin respuesta, sin un alto a su dolor. Apretó los puños, vociferando un montón de insultos que días atrás no hubiesen tenido lugar entre sus labios.

Thanatos lo observaba, divertido, pero aún no satisfecho. Notaba que al chico aún le quedaba un atisbo de humanidad y hasta que este no desapareciese no iba a otorgarle la sapuri.

El Dios sonrió, ya lo había despojado de su identidad, ya faltaba poco. No podía negar que se le hacía de lo más hilarante que un humano estuviese pidiéndole clemencia.

El hombre al que Manigoldo le había robado no tenía mucho. Un par de monedas, nada más. Había perdido su vida por unos pocos pedazos de metal… ¡Qué poco valía la vida!

Estaba frustrado ante los inminentes gruñidos de su estómago y la llegada del anochecer, que le dejaba poco tiempo para ir al pueblo vecino o buscar otra víctima. Pateaba los escombros mientras seguía caminando entre las ruinas, hasta que tres girones de fuego lo envolvieron.

Parecían pequeñas lucecitas de neón azul, que danzaban a su alrededor, como buscando llamar su atención.

— Al fin decidieron aparecer ¿Dónde se habían metido? —sonrío ante su compañía, la única que ahora tenía, la de las almas en pena que no habían encontrado su paz.

Estaba acompañado por ellas casi siempre, a veces el número de estos girones de fuego azul se multiplicaban, llegando a ser incluso más de veinte.

Quien antes fuera Giuliano, reconocía muchas de las voces de esas almas. Particularmente de tres en especial que siempre estaban con él. Sabía que las conocía, pero no recordaba exactamente de dónde, suponía que debían ser las almas perdidas de ese pueblo, que parecía ser su pueblo.

Jugaba con ellas, con su mano las guiaba: de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, generando un espectáculo digno de ver. Una de ellas, se escapó de su mando para rozarlo y robarle una carcajada, para hacerle cosquillas.

— ¡Ya basta! —requirió entre risas—. Vamos a buscar algo de comer.

Caminó unos pasos más hasta que sus pies se toparon con la entrada de la Iglesia del pueblo.

Manigoldo nunca entraba ahí, no le gustaba. Le daba náuseas el lugar, aunque no entendía por qué. Siguió caminando; alejándose de allí para no vomitar lo poco de alimento que retenía su estómago y así, enfermarse.

De repente, pasos apresurados.

Pensaba que ya se había librado de ellos, que su pacto con Thanatos lo protegía de alguna manera, pero los espectros nunca lo habían dejado de perseguir.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero cada vez que los escuchaba tenía el impulso de esconderse. Lo hacía casi sin pensarlo y luego se reprendía a sí mismo por hacerlo.

¿No sería más fácil dejar que esos sujetos acabasen con su vida? ¿Y si ellos venían a cumplir la promesa que el dios le había hecho?

Golpeó con su puño el paredón donde había corrido a esconderse. Ya era muy tarde para hacer cualquier cosa, ya no los oía más. Sólo podía escuchar a su estómago hambriento.

Cansado y muy angustiado por su situación, se sentó entre los escombros y se cubrió con una manta añeja que había encontrado.

Nuevamente, pasos.

Esta vez se oían más cerca y parecían pertenecer a un solo individuo. No se inmutó, ni intentó esconderse. Las lucecitas de neón azul lo acompañaban en ese momento. Sonrió, pensando que pronto sería una de ellas, que se les uniría. Pero nada de eso pasó.

El individuo sólo preguntó por las lucecitas de neón azul y Manigoldo se sorprendió de que él también pudiese verlas, así que volteó a darle una mirada.

Un viejo, eso era. Llevaba algo que le pareció como una sotana blanca… algo que siempre llevaban los curas. Lo aborreció sin saber por qué, luego sus ojos encontraron algo interesante: oro, el viejo decrépito tenía oro y sería su víctima veintiuno.

Se jactó ante la pregunta del anciano, habló de lo compasivo que era el dios de la muerte y le advirtió que se cuidara, porque la muerte siempre está ahí, esperando.

El extraño hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y le preguntó su nombre.

No recordaba que su nombre era en realidad Giuliano, sólo se acordaba que le decían "Manigoldo".

Eso respondió, sacando su navaja del bolsillo y atacándolo por sorpresa. Lo había subestimado por ser un niño, ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

El pequeño italiano también había menospreciado al anciano. Era fuerte y ahora, lo tenía colgado en el aire, como si sólo se tratase de una prenda vieja.

Lo regañó por no observar su entorno, entre otras cosas que Manigoldo al principio se negó a escuchar, hasta que vio que el viejo vestía una armadura dorada. Dijo que todo en la vida le parecía basura; hasta él mismo; y le espetó que, si iba a matarlo, lo hiciera de una vez por todas. Al fin y al cabo, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba esperando por la muerte.

En lugar de eso, el anciano lo miró con tristeza. ¿Cuánto dolor podía caber en el corazón de un niño pequeño para pensar de esa manera? Y le dijo que entendía cómo se sentía.

El niño pataleó e insultó ¿Qué podía entender ese viejo si ni siquiera lo conocía?

Mientras lo dejaba en el suelo lentamente, Sage le explicó de sus batallas y de sus compañeros perdidos en ellas.

— La vida es mucho más que simple basura. Incluyendo la tuya, por supuesto.

— Entonces, dime—requirió el niño de manera abrupta—. Si no somos basura, ¿qué somos?

Sage sonrió, miró al cielo y luego, le respondió con voz suave:

— El universo.

Esas palabras se grabaron en Manigoldo, como un cassette sin contenido que esperaba que alguna melodía lo llenara.

Sage tenía muchas melodías y canciones para grabar en el pequeño Manigoldo y sabía que la única manera de seguir con las grabaciones, sería si el chico lo seguía hasta el Santuario. Sería su maestro y, con mucha paciencia, reproduciría las melodías que la experiencia le había regalado.

Pero Manigoldo nunca fue un cassette fácil, y mucho menos vacío. Más bien, estaba lleno de canciones de odio. La única esperanza para el patriarca era esperar a que hubiera espacio en él para nuevas canciones. Y el chico las grabó, sí, pero no lograba borrar las viejas.

Entonces, Sage tomó una determinación extrema: debía enfrentarlo a esas canciones; hacerle ver la realidad y así, lo llevó al monte Yomotsu. Allí donde las personas forman eternas filas para caer a un vacío lleno de sufrimiento.

Desesperado ante la verdad; el niño, que ya era adolescente, gritó que había que hacer algo para detener esas filas...

Y allí la vio: Vestido lila, dos trenzas castañas y una canasta. Y allí recordó a una hermana… a Gioachina. A quien no había podido proteger años atrás.

La tomó fuertemente de la mano antes de que ella cayera por el precipicio infernal; intentando hacer lo que años atrás no pudo, salvarla.

Gioachina inmediatamente tomó una apariencia monstruosa. Comenzó a gritar y a patalear, haciendo que ambos casi cayeran al abismo. A tiempo, Manigoldo pudo sostenerse, pero su hermana pesaba cada vez más y más y comenzó a resbalarse.

Estando al borde de caer al infierno; su salvación fue nuevamente Sage, quien, a tiempo, pudo atraparlo.

— ¡Suéltala ya, déjala ir!

— ¡No! —respondió, forcejeando para aún mantenerla con él.

— De todos modos, ella ya está muerta —gritó—. ¡Aunque la salves de esa fosa, no vivirá!

— ¡Pero sufrirá más si cae ahí, patriarca! Sufrió al morir, estoy seguro, —y sí, estaba muy seguro, porque ya recordaba todo lo que a su hermana le había sucedido en vida con el sacerdote y cómo había muerto—. ¡No voy a permitir que lo haga eternamente!

— ¡Déjala ya, Manigoldo! —insistió, pero el muchacho continuó hablando.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir entonces? ¿Todo mi pueblo sufrirá igual? Si es así como termina la vida, ¿qué sentido tiene convertirme en un caballero de Athena?

En ese momento, Gioachina forcejeó aún más y pudo soltarse de su agarre. Fue su última acción para ayudarlo, para permitirle seguir viviendo. Sus dedos fueron distanciándose y vio cómo ella caía al vacío lentamente. En su mente, todo ocurría insoportablemente despacio. Nuevamente su hermana se sumergía en el infierno y él no podía ayudarla. Allí, petrificado; solo pudo gritar que sentía una profunda angustia.

Ahogándose en un mar de lágrimas, todos sus recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Ahora sabía quién era y lo que había vuelto a perder. Estaba completamente destruido. No supo en qué momento pasó, pero Sage se las ingenió para sacarlo del abismo y traerlo nuevamente a la superficie. Intentó, con palabras, armar el rompecabezas que ahora era su alumno: Le recordó que no lo había llevado al santuario para enseñarle sobre la desesperación o la angustia en el campo de batalla, sino para que pudiera vivir.

— ¿Cómo podré vivir luego de lo que he visto? —le espetó, refiriéndose a lo que sabía que le había pasado a su hermana, la masacre que había visto en su pueblo y, ahora, esta terrible verdad sobre el sufrimiento eterno, que la muerte no era la salvación y que, haciendo honor a esa mentira, él había destruido muchas vidas en vano. Sentía que todo era inútil; que el humano nacía, vivía y moría sólo para sufrir sin ningún tipo de paz o alivio. Que la existencia se reducía a la nada misma.

El anciano dejó caer su mano sobre la cabeza de su pupilo, para apoyarlo con la lucha de sus demonios internos que él desconocía. Le habló del dios del inframundo como el culpable de todo ese sufrimiento y de que para vencerlo, era necesaria la existencia de los caballeros de Athena.

— Debes sentir esa vida Manigoldo y el universo que hay en ella. —dijo como palabras finales a su pupilo—. No dejes de sentirla y valorarla y así derrotaremos a la muerte misma.

Y ahí, el italiano entendió que antes de poder tomar como filosofía de vida las palabras de su maestro, primero que tenía que ordenar unos asuntos…

Le rendiría honor a su hermana, su familia y su pueblo, quienes habían sido reducidos a basura. Tenía que vengarse del Padre Franccesco y del dios de la muerte que lo había engañado, Thanatos.

— **X—**

 _Sicilia, Italia. Diez años después._

—¡Afff! ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos tenido que caminar hasta el otro pueblo para encontrar una maldita posada?

— Era muy poco probable que encontráramos alguna en tu pueblo —murmuró Albafika sin atisbo de emoción alguna.

Manigoldo no contestó y puso mala cara. Sabía que, en cierto modo, su compañero tenía razón. Lo que le hartaba era tener que admitirlo.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. A medida que avanzaban se iban topando con algunas personas. No había mirada que dejara escapar la belleza de Albafika, para su desgracia, claro está. Pero a Manigoldo esto no le disgustaba en lo absoluto y, de hecho, pensaba sacarle alguna que otra ventaja a la compañía de piscis.

— ¡Qué bella vista! —dijo al pasar al lado de una bonita muchacha de ojos castaños que se había quedado prendada del caballero de piscis, quien deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

La chica simplemente se puso roja y se echó a reír.

Sí, Manigoldo había hablado en su lengua materna. El pisciano había logrado entenderlo ya que identificó en el dialecto siciliano algunas bases del latín y el griego. Estos dos idiomas eran obligatorios de aprender para todo santo de Athena: el griego por ser el idioma con el que se manejaba el santuario y el latín para comprender algo del resto de las lenguas romances que derivaban de él.

Esto; sumado a que muchos santos venían de diversos lugares y cada cual con una lengua materna distinta al griego; hacía que los caballeros se retroalimentaran, dominaran varios idiomas y que estuviesen constantemente en aprendizaje de estos. El entrenamiento de un caballero no solo se limitaba a lo físico, sino que también incluía lo cultural. De esa manera podían ejecutar sus misiones sin muchos obstáculos.

— Lo que debemos buscar es una posada. Te lo recuerdo. —masculló en griego.

El caballero de cáncer sonrió sarcásticamente y detuvo su marcha.

— Tomaré tu consejo e iré a preguntarle a esa preciosura —contestó burlonamente en el mismo idioma y volvió su andar hacia donde estaba la muchacha.

El protector del último templo deseaba estrangularlo. Sabía que Manigoldo se lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Como opciones tenía quedarse donde estaba o seguirlo. En cualquiera de las dos, tendría encima la mirada del pueblo. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta un determinado número para sí, para calmarse. Luego siguió a su compañero entre bufidos y otras gesticulaciones que expresaban su claro malestar.

La picardía de Manigoldo terminó por encontrarles dónde pasar la noche. La muchacha era la hija de un posadero de la zona. Ya sea por obra y gracia de Athena, o pura casualidad, la chica terminó por guiarlos al lugar: humilde, pero confortable.

El pisciano le dejo las labores sociales a su compañero y se dedicó a mirar en detalle. La recepción, donde estaban, era también una taberna. Fácil era pensar que esto era así para atraer más clientes, incluso gente de la zona en caso de mala época turística. A la izquierda del mostrador de madera había una escalera, las que; probablemente; condujeran a las habitaciones. Giró un poco su cuerpo para ver lo que le faltaba, lo que le preocupaba, la cantidad de gente que había en la taberna. Allí vio que, para su suerte, no había muchas personas en cambio, había muchas mesas redondas con manteles a cuadro: rojo y blanco. Las sillas de madera parecían pintorescas, ya que…

— ¡Oye! —gritó el santo italiano sacando al otro de su recuento—. ¡¿Vas a hacer una pintura del lugar o qué?! Ya que me dejas la labor odiosa de fingir amabilidad, ¡Mínimo busca lugar para sentarnos! —recriminó.

El pisciano entrecerró los ojos, como si cerrándolos fuese capaz de derretir a cáncer. Inspiró, exhaló y decidió que no responder era lo mejor.

Como era obvio, optó por la mesa más recóndita y apartada de la pequeña muchedumbre de ebrios que no dejaban de confundirlo con una mujer y gritarle cosas obscenas. Su autocontrol era tal que nadie en el lugar se hubiera imaginado las miles de matanzas que su mente realizaba. La regla de no herir civiles, en la medida de lo posible, lo tenía atado de manos. Estúpido sería reaccionar y perder el lugar que habían encontrado. Decidió, entonces, enfocarse en Manigoldo y en las graciosas gesticulaciones que tenía al hablar en su idioma natal. ¡Parecía tan distinto! Hasta se hubiera atrevido a decir que lo veía más animado.

Segundos después, y tras cruzar unas palabras con la hija del posadero, lo vio apretando el puño y la mandíbula con fuerza, tratando de contenerse. Supuso que había obtenido algún tipo de información de "el cura hijo de puta" que estaba buscando. Minutos más tarde lo vio caminando hacia donde él estaba con dos platos repletos de… ¿comida?

— Ravioli al pesto. —contestó a la pregunta que piscis estaba por hacer—. Cuando lo pruebes, me vas a agradecer. —Dejó los platos en la mesa y volvió al mostrador.

El protector del último templo no podía negar que el aroma le hacía agua a la boca. Probó dos o tres, dándole la razón a su compañero, y luego, lo esperó para continuar. No quería parecer tan descortés. Al levantar la vista del plato vio, nuevamente, a su compañero volver a la mesa con una botella de vidrio oscura en una mano, y dos vasos de madera en la otra.

— Bebe este jugo de uvas, es delicioso —dijo vertiendo el contenido de la botella en uno de los vasos y acercándoselo a Albafika.

El pisciano entrecerró los ojos y se quedó mirando el contenido sospechosamente.

— Me estás dando alcohol, ¿verdad? —acusó, fulminando a su compañero con la mirada. Manigoldo no sabía si reírse o si seguir con la broma, no pensaba que había sido tan obvio. Al final, decidió por rendirse. Una broma no valía el precio de unas rosas pirañas.

— Si no quieres, no bebas. Más para mí —bufó. Estirando el brazo para tomar el vaso de su compañero. Pero la sorpresa detuvo sus movimientos... Albafika estaba bebiendo del vino.

— Con la cantidad de veneno en mi sangre, dudo que esto pueda afectarme. —Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar beber todo para luego tener que cargarte? ¡Claro que no!

— Oye...- contesto burlón —. Detecto un poco de sarcasmo en tus palabras... ¿Así que el alcohol no te afecta?

— No lo sé con seguridad —lo cortó.

— ¿Y no quieres averiguarlo con una competencia de tragos? —desafió divertido, sirviendo el bordó liquido en su vaso.

— No.

— ¡Qué aguafiestas! —masculló, dejando la botella en la mesa.

— Corrección, "envenena-fiestas" —comentó inmutable, dando otro sorbo.

— ¡Sabes bromear! —dijo entre carcajadas—. ¡Mierda, estás lleno de sorpresas!

Albafika respondió al comentario con una sonrisa ladina, jactándose de su compañero y luego, ambos se enfocaron en la comida. Cierto era que estaban hambrientos.

— Tenías razón, esto es delicioso —Comentó piscis.

— Sí. —contestó con la boca aún llena—. Pero no se compara a los que hacía mi madre… —lanzó con nostalgia y continuó comiendo. Haciendo de cuenta que no había dicho nada importante. Albafika se quedó viéndolo, con algo de pena.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡No soy un estúpido animal herido! —agregó.

Piscis desvió la vista, pensando con qué llenar el incómodo momento. Segundo después, habló:

— ¿Alguna información de ese "cura"?

Manigoldo sonrió sardónicamente y luego de vaciar su vaso, contestó.

— Mañana, Albita, es domingo de misa.

Piscis no necesitó más información. Franccesco sería el párroco que daría esa misa.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora :**

 **¿Vieron que cumplí? :D *La tomatean***

 **Aysh, es que a este fic lo amo tanto que lo odio :'v (?)**

 **Finalmente, les develé quién era Gioachina (les había dicho que había aparecido en el animé). Me inspiré en la chica que Manigoldo trata de salvar en Yomotsu, para hacer todo más sad y hacerlos sufrir, porque me encanta c: *maniática risa* (?)**

 **Manigoldo en italiano significa canalla, ladronzuelo... de ahí que Mani toma el apodo.**

 **Creo que no tengo mucho más que aclarar. AH, SÍ. La idea de que a Alba no le afecta el alcohol (o al menos, lo pone en duda) vino de un fic de Forgotten Cross "Midnight tip". En mi fic Albagasha"In spite of all the danger" en un capítulo mencioné que Alba había probado el vino "por culpa de una broma de Manigoldo", solo no mencioné que la broma no le había salido del todo bien xD**

 **En cuanto al "humor" de Albafika, aquí empiezan los atisbos que desembocaron en la broma a Agasha en "My valentine" xD (Alba, no eres gracioso, eres creepy. Como comediante te mueres de hambre :v )**

 **Ando preparando cosas muy lindas para ustedes, sobretodo para los fans del Albagasha…**

 **Si quieren ver de qué hablo, busquen "Erikawaii95" en facebook y sigan mi página :3 Ahí estoy subiendo mis novedades fanfickeras y de otras índoles.**

 **Espero que el capítulo valiera la espera (¿really Erika? ¿última actualización en octubre del año pasado? e_é)… SE VIENE EL QUILOOOOMBOOOOO (?**

 **Ahora que terminé con lo del pasado de Mani, se viene lo que todos queremos… ¡VENDETTA! Créanme, que ahora todo va a ser más fácil, rápido y eso :3**

 **¡Espero sus bellas reviews! Y si no entendieron algo ¡pregunten! n.n**


End file.
